She's Got the Devil in her Heart
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Idea by ECC309! Cassidy is a little redhead with a temper. She ends up sneaking into the Beatles' hotel room after tricking Robert the Police officer out front of the hotel. She needs to get on the boys' good sides so she can get a job done, but with an angered RObert out to get her what will she do when the boys turn against her too?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this idea is from ECC309! She's cool, so read her stuff and review it and make her happy and all that shiz. Also read and review this and tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

It was a cloudy day in Chicago and the Beatles had arrived. They were only staying for a total of one day, but that didn't stop all the teenage fans from flocking the front of the hotel. This was a problem for Cassidy Rowan. She had to get in there.

She was a young girl in her early twenties with flaming red hair, and she had a bit of a temper. She was nice enough, but she wasn't a big fan of people. She was forcing herself not to just turn around and go back home as she pushed her way through the screaming girls. She nearly reared back and punched a girl in the nose for stomping on her foot, but she refrained when a nice looking police officer pulled her out of the way when another girl decided to try and knock her out with her Beatles sign that read 'Marry Me Paul McCartney'.

"Watch out miss!" He said kindly gabbing her hand. Cassidy looked at him and smiled.

"Oh thank you!" she said, finding she was on the front step of the hotel, "Is there any chance you'll let me in?" He laughed and he thought she was kidding.

"I don't think so miss..."

"Oh I'm Cassidy Rowan" She said gently, "But please couldn't you let me in? I have to meet someone here in a few minutes."

"Who is it?" the police officer asked. Cassidy was nearly caught in her lie.

"Well I'm meeting a man here for a job interview! And this was the location he chose." She said, "It's really important! I'll lose my apartment if I don't get this job Mr."

"Robert."

"Well Robert, I'll miss my interview and then I'll lose my place and then I won't have anywhere to go!" Cassidy pleaded.

"How do I know you aren't just saying that to get in?" Robert asked. Cassidy pouted and took his hand.

"Please, Robert?" She asked giving him a puppy dog look, "I'll do anything!"

Robert looked at her for a long time before he sighed, "Alright fine," he said, "But you have to agree to come on a date with me." Cassidy thought this through and nodded.

"Alright fine," she responded taking out a pen. She wrote on his hand her phone number, "Call me Robert." She pecked his cheek and rushed inside the hotel.

Cassidy looked around and wondered where the Beatles were staying. She couldn't very well ask the receptionist could she? She'd be thrown out in a second. She had to be smart about this. She saw a maid walk out of an 'employees only' door and a light bulb went off in her head. She walked to the door and she was about to slip inside when a hand caught her elbow. She gasped and turned to see a man in a mustache and a fedora.

"Looking for someone?" he asked in a very familiar accent. Cassidy smiled and nodded.

"Yes I'm looking for you actually." she said taking his hand flirtatiously, "Can you take me up to your room?" The man smirked and pulled me by the hand up to a hotel room where he removed his fedora and mustache to reveal Paul McCartney.

"Hello, what's your name then?" he asked putting his arm around Cassidy's shoulders.

"I'm Ginger." she said using her middle name justin case.

"Well you definitely look it!" John said as he walked up. Cassidy smirked at him and he laughed, "Where'd you pick this one up?"

"Downstairs," Paul shrugged, "She was trying to sneak up here, so I saved her the trouble."

"Ah, how'd she get passed naughty Robert?" George drawled as he made himself known to everyone in the room.

"I told him I had a job interview and that if I didn't get this job that I'd lose my place and then I'd have no where to go and then it'd be his fault." Cassidy shrugged with a smug smile.

"Guilt trip I see." John said in a weird accent. Cassidy looked up at Paul, who was much taller than her might I add, and he shrugged.

"How're you gonna get passed him to leave?" George asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I dunno, but I've promised him a date so I'll have to see him again sometime I suppose." She sighed. Paul laughed and he drug her over to sit down on the couch.

There, Ringo was sitting on a loveseat with his feet dangling over the arm of the couch as he read a newspaper. George came back in and sat down in top of Ringo's legs and he sipped at a cup of tea. Ringo didn't seem to mind at all.

Paul sat down with Cassidy on a chair and she cocked an eyebrow at him, "I've just informed you Mr. McCartney that I'm fully engaged to going on a date with you're terrible police guard!" She giggled. Paul smirked and nuzzled into the side of her neck.

"Well you and I both know that you have no intentions of going on that date." He mumbled against her skin. John plopped down on the couch nearby and he threw a pillow. Paul ignored it but Cassidy scowled and threw it back.

"I do so," she laughed, "I gave him my phone number!" She giggled as Paul's tongue made cool contact with her skin.

"Alright Paul that's enough," George scolded, "No one wants to see that."

"Oi, I found her, so leave me alone, George." Paul said moving my long hair aside to get better access to my neck.

"So what he's saying really is, if you want one go and find one yourself, George." John said laughing obnoxiously.

"What's her name, Paul?" Ringo asked putting his newspaper down and joining the conversation.

"It's-"

"Nope, I want him to tell me, love." Ringo said cutting off Cassidy quickly as he held up his hand.

"It's Ginger!" Paul said scowling, "Now leave me alone!"

"Why isn't she doing anything?" George whispered, just loud enough for Cassidy to hear him.

"Yeah usually girls are making out with him or they're going bonkers about being in the same room as us." John agreed, "Why's she just sitting there?"

"It doesn't matter," Ringo said going back to his newspaper.

"Oh you're just sore because you can't get one for yourself." John accused. Ringo scowled and he threw George's pillow at him.

"I can get one whenever I want to." Ringo scolded.

"Oh can you?" George asked getting up and retrieving his pillow with a scowl at the drummer.

"Yes I can!" Ringo said sitting up so George didn't sit on him again.

"Well by all means!" Georger said gesturing for Ringo to go out and find a girl.

While all this was going on, Cassidy was looking around the place. Yes this would do very well. She'd just have to get these bickering boys to let her stay with them for a while; not much a problem since she was already practically Shagging with Paul McCartney.

Of course she didn't give Robert her real phone number in case you were wondering. He'd simply get a lovely recording of her talking about how she was busy and couldn't do anything for a while. She had to focus on these ignorant boys for a while anyway. More importantly she had to focus on Paul as he tried to get her in his bed.

"Alright really Paulie," John said as he dumped the chair forward and dumped the two out of the chair and into the floor, "That's enough, take her into your room if you wanna go on. Nobody wants to see you shag some girl in the middle of the living room.

Paul got up off the floor and he ruffled his hair before he helped Cassidy out of the floor, "Ginger," he said dragging her into another room, "Forget about them." he said before his lips crashed down on Cassidy's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter Two! So due to lack of reviews I'm saying no more updates until I get at least three! Also, planning to go back to my old pattern of updates once a days so...you'll get another one tomorrow (You know if three reviews come in). :) Also no offense to people in Manchester... :/**

* * *

Cassidy groaned and flipped over. She was suddenly very cold. She sat up and looked around. She was in Paul's bed. Oh right. She remembered. He was asleep next to her with his hair ruffled and unkempt. He also had a very nice chest Cassidy saw. Cassidy got up out of the bed and she put on Paul's White button up shirt before she went out of the room. The other three were sitting in the same places they were in when we left.

"Done already?" John asked as he thumbed through a book. Cassidy sat next to him and shrugged, "Any good?"

"Are you planning to check and see later?" Cassidy asked cheekily. John didn't seem to like that, because he was glaring at her like she'd just killed his puppy or something, "OK, calm down I was only kidding."

"You're British." George said quickly changing the subject before John exploded. Cassidy chuckled.

"You're very observant George." She said sarcastically. George laughed and moved to sit next to her.

"Well where're you from then?" he asked curiously. Cassidy sighed and she tried to come up with a nice little lie to remember later.

"I'm from Manchester." she said finally, "And no, I'm not all stuck up and annoying like everyone else there."

"You seem annoying to me," John mumbled. Cassidy scowled at him and Ringo sat up a bit to join in on the conversation some.

"Well I don't think you're annoying." he said. Cassidy smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey, Ginger's my girl so quit flirting with her!" Paul said walking out of his room without a shirt on. Cassidy bit her lip as she watched him cross the room and went to get something to eat out of the little kitchen area.

"Is she really your girl or is she just some one nighter you're planning to dump in five minutes?" George teased smirking as he turned around to look at Paul. Paul chuckled and that bothered Cassidy a little.

"Why? Do you want her, Geo?" he bantered back at him. Cassidy watched as George glanced at her and he looked her over, mostly at her exposed legs.

"Nah," he decided, "She's a bit used." George scrunched his nose and John laughed.

"That doesn't seem to bother you every other time." he added in. Cassidy rolled her eyes and she got up from the couch. She walked over to Paul and he offered a cup of tea. She took it and they sat down at the little table to talk a bit.

"Don't listen to them, love." He said as Cassidy poured some milk into her tea.

"Why? Is it true?" Cassidy asked without looking at him, "That you dump girls after you get what you want from them?"

"Why would you think I did?" Paul asked taking a drink of his tea as he leaned back in his chair.

"You wouldn't have told me to forget about it if you weren't worried I cared about it." she said cleverly. Paul looked at her for a few minutes.

"I'm not planning to do it to you." he said finally. Cassidy shrugged and drank her tea, looking at him over the rim of her cup.

"How're you gonna manage it?" she asked, "You're leaving in the morning."

"You'll come along." Paul said shrugging, "And I'm sure you'd like to get back to England." Cassidy shivered suddenly. No she didn't want to get back to England. She didn't want to go anywhere near England. He was in England and he'd find her if she ever went back. That's why she came here in the first place.

"No, I don't actually." She told him seriously.

"Oh well then you can at least tag along on the tour. I mean if you want to." He said looking at her hopefully. Cassidy pretended to think about it before she nodded.

"Alright I'll tag along, but not as your groups little play toy." she said. Paul stood up with her and he put his arms around her.

"Course not!" He said sounding appalled, "You're my girl remember?" Cassidy giggled at him before he kissed her lips and he waggled his eyebrows at her. Cassidy laughed and she kissed him again. This was going surprisingly well for her.

Cassidy went back to the couch and she looked at George who was looking at her funny. She cocked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged and turned to talk to Ringo. She frowned as Paul sat next to her and he kissed the side of her head. She leaned against him and John scrunched up his face.

"So she's staying then?" he scowled. Paul nodded and smiled.

"Yes, Johnny." he said poking him, "She's staying, so get over it, son." John got up and walked out of the room when the main door opened and a tall man walked in looking bossy and stern.

"Alright boys, go get dressed we have things to do and people to see." he said clapping his hands together. George instantly got up and left the room quickly. Ringo slowly stood up and he clapped the man on the back before he went into another room. Paul got up and pulled me into his room, "Oh wait a second, paul!"

Paul stopped and looked at the man innocently, "What's wrong Eppy?" he asked giving him a pout.

"Who's the girl who's dressed in only your shirt?" he asked crossing his arms.

"She's my new girlfriend?" Paul said smiling brightly. The man cocked an eyebrow at Paul and Cassidy cleared her throat. Paul looked at her and smiled.

"Why's she wearing your shirt?" the man asked sounding a bit pissed.

"Because we..."

"Nevermind I don't wanna know!" The man said suddenly very loud. Cassidy's eyebrow rose at the sudden noise.

Paul snickered and took Cassidy's hand and he started to leave again.

"Wait wait," the man said again, "What's her name?"

"It's-"

"No! I want Paul to say it." the man said holding up his hands. Cassidy wondered why everyone kept doing that.

"Why does everyone keep doing that?" Paul groaned, "She's called Ginger!" the man nodded his approval and then Paul pulled Cassidy into his room. He shut the door behind them and then Paul pinned Cassidy to the door. He kissed her neck and Cassidy gasped.

"Paul, what're you doing?" she asked giggling as he grabbed her hips loosely.

"I dunno," he said shrugging as his lips collided with Cassidy's. She kissed him back, but she pushed him away so she could put her clothes back on. She pulled off Paul's shirt and she tossed it at him before she picked up her light green dress. She pulled on her shoes before she turned her back to Paul.

"Zip," She said simply. Paul giggled and he zipped her up. He kissed the back of her neck again and she shook her head.

"No," she said pointing at him, "Get dressed before bossy face comes in here and gets all...bossy face again."

Paul laughed as he pulled out some clean pants and a clean shirt. "He's our manager Brian." he said, "He's nice most of the time, unless John bugs him or we get to sleeping around with a tone of birds too much."

"Does that happen often?" Cassidy asked smirking. Paul giggled.

"Ginger," he said taking her face in his hands, "Stop worrying about it!" Cassidy rolled her eyes and left his room to let him get dressed.

George and Ringo were sitting in the living room waiting for the rest of everyone to be ready. George patted the seat next to him and she shrugged to herself and sat down.

"So are you coming along with us to our concert?" Ringo asked brushing some dirt off his sleeve. Cassidy shrugged and bit her lip.

"I dunno," She sighed.

"Yes you are, Ginger." Paul said trying to tie a black tie around his neck. Cassidy got up and she tied his tie for him, "Ta." Cassidy smiled at him before she walked away from him.

"Well let's go then!" John said grabbing his coat. Brian nodded and they all filed out of the place. It locked in Cassidy's brain suddenly that she'd have to walk past Robert. he'd know she was lying to him and then she'd be in trouble.

"Ginger what's wrong?" Ringo asked as she started to lag behind.

"I have to walk past Robert." She said under her breath. Ringo took off his jacket and he put it over her shoulders. He took out a pair of sunglasses and he put them on her face, "OK, but my hair is the most noticeable thing about me, babe." she said rolling her eyes.

Ringo bit his lip and hummed in thought, "Well maybe...Hay Paul where's that fedora?" Paul turned and looked at Cassidy.

"What are you doing to her?"

"Disguising her! She's gotta walk past Robert and not be noticed." Ringo said. Cassidy giggled as Paul handed her the fedora. Ringo bunched up her hair and she put the hat over it.

"There." He said smiling triumphantly.

"Yep, now lets hope none of it comes off in the crowds."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooo...two reviews is close enough I think. Don't you agree? Does anyone ever actually read these? I dunno...I read them...Anyway, hope you like this! :) I've also slept since two days ago when I wrote the last bit sooo...I might be changing my story line half way through if I don't remember my actual plan...SOOOOOOO, read and REVIEW! I MUST HAVE THEM! **

**~Tasha**

* * *

Cassidy was nodding along to the beat Ringo was banging out on the drums and she was rather enjoying herself. She'd never really been to a concert before, especially not something like the Beatles. She'd heard their music (Who hasn't?), but she'd never seen them play before. The fans were going bonkers every time one of them smiled or shook their mop tops or did anything really. Cassidy was sure that they weren't hearing what was being said or played, and all the screams hurt her ears. She was also pretty sure that the boys could be singing the phone book and no one here would care in the slightest.

As she watched the boys she smiled. They were quite good and she didn't wonder one bit how they'd made it to the top of the charts. Of course their looks had _nothing _to do with it (Note the sarcasm). Cassidy rolled her eyes to herself when the four Beatles bowed to the audience and they ran off the stage.

Paul grabbed her hand as he ran by and she was forced to follow him. He pulled her into a dressing room while John hollered about how great the show was. George flopped down on a chair and he wiped the sweat from his face. Ringo was bouncing around the room, evidently still hearing drums in his head. Cassidy was sure she'd be deaf by now if she played the drums. Her own ears were ringing from the sudden lack of noise. She didn't know how he could stand it.

"So what did you think, Ginger?" Paul asked pulling Cassidy over to a corner. She put my arms over his shoulders as his arms slid around her waist.

"You were great!" she said smirking, "I've never seen anyone else live before, but you fellas are my favorite so far!" Paul laughed and he kissed her cheek before he kissed her neck.

"Alright McCartney," Brian said walking in, "Keep calm." Paul rolled his eyes and Cassidy held in her giggles as he turned around to face his manager.

"What is it Eppy?" John asked with a slight scowl. Brian sighed and rubbed his brow.

"I'm informing you that you four are free to do what you like for the rest of the evening," he said, sounding like he didn't like his own decisions. The four boys perked up and started to get excited, "Just remember, you have a plane trip in the morning and then a concert tomorrow evening!" Brian continued over the boys cheers. Cassidy laughed at them and she rolled her eyes.

Brian sighed and left with an annoyed eyeroll before Paul wrapped his arms around Cassidy.

"So, Ging, what do you wanna do?" He asked smiling.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" She responded. Paul bit his lip and shrugged.

"I dunno what do you wanna do?" he asked again. Cassidy giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I dunno what do _you_ wanna do?"

"I swear I'm gonna puke if you don't stop it," George said with a disgusted look. Cassidy laughed and let go of Paul before she plopped down next to George.

"Well then what do you wanna do?" She asked him with a cocked eyebrow. He shrugged.

"I dunno what do you wanna do?"

"Don't start that up again!" John scolded as he looked at himself in the mirror. Ringo laughed at them and he got up.

"Well I'm hungry," he said clapping his hands together. Cassidy got up and she put her arm around Ringo's shoulders.

"Mm, me too," she said smiling at him. "You fellas coming along?" She asked looking more at Paul. He nodded and walked out of the dressing room.

"Where're we going then?" George asked putting his arm around Cassidy's waist. Paul gave a protective growled and Cassidy giggled and gave him a reassuring look.

"I dunno," Paul sighed, "Where do you wanna go, George?"

"I swear we aren't doing this again." Cassidy laughed. George giggled and Cassidy smiled as they walked out to a car that was waiting for them.

Cassidy started to worry suddenly when she saw Robert waiting by the car to help them in. She gripped onto the back of Ringo's shirt and he looked at her with a frown. He followed her gaze and he cleared his throat.

"Just relax and pretend you don't see him." he said in her ear. Cassidy kept her head and gaze low as the crowds tried to push into them. She heard cries of protest at her being with the idoled boys, and she got into the car without being seen by Robert.

Cassidy sighed in relief and her head fell against Paul's shoulder after he climbed in the car after her. He put his arm around her shoulders and she sighed and nuzzled his shoulder.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked as she sat up again.

"Robert's out there." she said looking out the window for him just in case. He happened to be looking right at the window. They made eye contact and she saw him scowl as the car drove off. She looked in the rear window and she saw him hurrying after the car until he stopped on the sidewalk.

"Well that's just lovely!" John said looking with her, "You let him see you!" Cassidy scowled at him and she slapped his shoulder.

"You think I meant to?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Yes," he said narrowing his eyes. Cassidy scowled at him and she sat back against her seat. George gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." he said smiling sweetly. Cassidy gave a small smile and she looked at Paul worriedly.

"What George said!" he said nodding, "It'll be fine. You just said you'd go out with him. It's not like you promised to marry him or something." Cassidy sighed and nodded.

"Right," she said, "Just a date, but I'm leaving with you fellas in the morning! I won't be seeing him again!"

"Exactly!" John smirked, "We get on a plane in the morning and then he's gone forever." Cassidy nodded as the car stopped out in front of a restaurant that looked like it was a nice place for burgers and fries. The four boys piled out of the car and Paul pulled Cassidy along before they went inside.

"Hello, I'm Anita, Welcome to Tango's! How many are in your party?" The waitress at the front asked.

"Um four-" Paul hit John in the arm, "Oh, I mean Five." Cassidy gave a glare and Paul tangled his fingers with hers.

As Anita led them to a booth near the back, Cassidy 'accidently' stomped on John's foot. Something told her he didn't like her much. She wasn't just gonna sit there and take it either.


End file.
